


Caught in the Act [Again]

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Caught, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Billy has come close to catching Flint and Silver in the act numerous times until finally, he truly does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I had to.
> 
> Many references to my others fics are in this, including [Man with the Silver Tongue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8248628) and [Distractions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374465).

Billy had quickly lost track of the amount of times he had almost caught Captain Flint and his new quartermaster in a compromising position. The first time it had been innocent enough. He had found the two in the hold by the bulkhead on a day when the majority of the _Walrus_ crew were ashore, drinking their weight in rum and hip-deep in whores. Despite the vastness of the hold the two were standing not inches from each other. Flint had quickly stepped away and while Silver flashed him that convincing smile that so easily fooled less knowledgeable men, the captain's green eyes had formed a glare sharper than any dagger. It was an accusatory stare that he had come to know well. One that insinuated he had interrupted something important.

The second time was when he had approached the captain's cabin to discuss their current course. It seemed that ever since the Urca, Mr. DeGroot found fault with the majority of the captain's plans. While at times they did hold merit, Billy largely assumed that the man was just bitter and causing discourse out of spite. And so he had entered the cabin just as Flint was hurriedly scraping his chair up against his desk. The man had looked rather flustered to say the least. A few beads of sweat clung to his brow and his face was flushed, his gaze heavy despite any attempt to shoot him a glare. The man looked... undone. Billy had quickly averted his stare and instead fought the dryness in his mouth. They spent the next few minutes discussing normal ship business, the two only interrupted when Flint's clenched fist suddenly beat against the desk top. The man seemed to be warring with himself, and so Billy quickly hurried so that he could leave him be as soon as possible. The moment that cabin door shut behind him, he could have sworn he heard Silver's voice among the string of angry curses.

Billy ignored it.

After that the bosun refused to enter the captain's cabin unless given explicit permission. The next time he found himself knocking on that door he waited for a reply that never came. So instead he spoke to Flint through the heavy oak that separated them. Once again DeGroot held concerns and had left it to him to be the voice of reason. The only one upon this accursed ship, apparently. Based on the sharp edge of Flint's voice when he called out to him, he was grateful for the distance. He didn't dare ask himself what he could be disrupting this time. Yet as a poorly muffled moan met his ears he had his answer. Immediately Billy could feel the heat that creeped from his cheeks down his neck as he realized then that he hadn't seen Silver in quite some time.. The tension in his neck and shoulders was unmistakable as he fought to ignore the sounds slipping free and concentrate on the conversation. The moment he was dismissed he praised the god he didn't believe in and made a hurried getaway. Ben Gunn had cast him a concerned look as he all but skirted past him, asking what was wrong. He said he would tell him later.

Obviously he never did.

When Billy burst into the captain's cabin weeks later he did so without the courtesy of a single knock. A scuffle among two of the crew members had broken out above deck and it called for his immediate attention. Especially since even Billy was having difficulty keeping the two men separated for more than a few moments. While it was hard to decipher what exactly had happened, both men had had their fill of whiskey, it appeared that they had broken the rules and gambled, and not only that but one had also cheated. As such, he needed either Flint or the quartermaster to take care of this.

The door had been left ever so slightly ajar, obviously unlocked, and so Billy had thought it safe to enter. He couldn't have been more wrong. What had been going on behind closed doors all this time was now unmistakable as he found himself unable to look away. Flint was seated behind his desk as he usually was this time of night, either overlooking their current course or charting a new one. But what made his heart stop and his stomach lurch into his throat was the sight of the quartermaster sitting on _him_. His black hair had been pulled free from its tie and now framed his face, the locks swaying against Flint's partially bare torso as the man rocked above him. 

"Oh. Oh, _Jesus_."

Billy shouldn't have said anything. He should have remained silent, simply shut the door behind him, and pretended that he hadn't seen anything. Unfortunately he had never been quite so lucky. The moment those words left his mouth both men froze in place, those two sets of eyes turning on him in an instant. Wide with the sobering effect shock often had. Billy simply stammered. He had held suspicions for several months that something like this was going on between the two of them. However, there was a distinct difference from having a small assumption and seeing Silver's bare ass spread over the captain's lap.

When it became apparent that Billy's grasp for words had failed him, Flint took it upon himself to speak. The man swallowed before asking in an obviously strained tone, "Do you mind?" The tension in the muscles of his neck was unmistakable as he fought to keep his tone steady. Though his eyes were blown to a heavy black it was obvious that he wished for nothing less than to strangle the man. And honestly, at this point Billy would probably let him.

Billy's mouth gaped as he tried to form a sentence, a word, _anything_. The man was quite certain he looked not unlike a fish gasping out of water. Eventually his wits returned enough to manage a few words, although barely. "I --fuck. Fuck, I'm sorry. Nothing --I'll handle it." And with that the door slammed shut. He would deal with this himself, even if it meant throwing one of the men overboard. And with the embarrassment-fueled adrenaline that coursed through him he was sure he would manage it this time. Just as he was making a quick getaway he heard it clear as a bell. Silver's laughter cut through the air, drowning out even the swears and curses Flint was stringing out after him.

Don't be mistaken. Billy found nothing wrong with their, now apparent, illicit relationship. While he was well aware of the discourse it could potentially cause, at the moment Silver's loyalty to the crew was infallible. And of all the things Flint has done... The lies, the murders, the man possibly letting him drop into the _fucking_ sea, this was not something he found fault with. If anything Silver had a placating effect on the captain, and he would be a fool to disrupt it. Although, it went without saying that he would be avoiding the two like a plague for a few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://angrypiratehusbands.tumblr.com/)


End file.
